Many portable electronic devices (such as cellular radiotelephones, global positioning systems, etc.) use one or more loudspeakers to provide audio information, and sizes of these electronic devices continue to shrink. A loudspeaker(s) in a cellular radiotelephone (separate from an ear speaker), for example, may be used to provide an incoming call alert (such as a ring tone) and/or to provide speakerphone operations. As sizes of electronic devices shrink, space available for a loudspeaker(s) may also shrink, but smaller loudspeakers may provide reduced performance. In particular, it may be difficult to provide suitable loudspeaker performance if an acoustic back volume and/or an area of a speaker membrane is reduced too much.